1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cat litter holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new cat litter holding device for deterring a dog from accessing a litter pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cat litter holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,523 describes a housing have a grated floor spaced above from a bottom floor. As a cat leaves the housing, the cat must walk over the grated floor so that any litter caught on the paws of the cat will fall through the grated floor. Another type of cat litter holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,640 that includes a housing having a plurality of chambers therein so that air pockets may be trapped within the housing to prevent the escape of odors from the housing. Yet another litter holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,725 which utilizes three separate rooms through which a cat must travel in order to reach a litter pan. The purpose is again to retain the odors within the housing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is specifically designed to prevent the unwanted entry of a dog into an area where the dog may access a litter pan. In particular, the housing should be of such a size and include a partition wall that must be navigated by dog before the dog can reach the litter pan.